Vehicle sunroofs have been used for many years in order to partially open the roof area for ventilation and/or for providing a more open environment for the vehicle occupants. Conventional sunroofs now currently in production normally incorporate a semi-transparent glass panel that provides a greater open appearance to the vehicle occupants even when the panel is in a closed position sealing the vehicle interior from the environment.
One type of vehicle sunroof to which this invention relates is the pop-up type as disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,665 of Draper et al. This pop-up type of vehicle sunroof includes a peripheral frame that is mounted within a vehicle roof opening and also includes a panel having a front edge connected by a hinge to the frame and a rear edge connected by a detachable latch assembly to the frame. Operation of the latch assembly moves the rear edge of the panel upwardly and downwardly to open and close the sunroof as the front edge pivots about the hinge. Both the hinge and the latch assembly are detachable in order to permit removal of the panel so as to thereby fully open the roof opening in which the peripheral frame is mounted. A detachable hinge of this type of sunroof has hinge portions that are resiliently deflected into and out of engagement with each other to provide the securement and detachment of the panel for its pivotal movement under control of the latch assembly.
A detachable latch assembly of the type disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,785 of Draper et al moves the rear edge of the pop-up type of sunroof panel upwardly and downwardly between open and closed positions. This detachable latch assembly also permits removal of the panel by detachment when used with an associated detachable hinge of the type disclosed by the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,665 Draper et al patent.